Finding Driver
by jinism
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin.. Seorang Kim Seokjin, manusia dengan gengsi terbesar sedunia, bisa membanggakan kekasihnya di depan teman-temannya, Kim Namjoon, yang cuma seorang driver ojek online? NamJin. VERY SLIGHTLY side pairings. BxB. Lokal!AU.


"Apa? Mendaftar menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online? Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Joonie?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, hyung. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Sudah hampir setahun aku menganggur. Aku harus memiliki sebuah pekerjaan, setidaknya pekerjaan sambilan, untuk memenuhi kehidupan kita, membayar listrik dan air apartemen kita ini..", Kim Namjoon, seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun, menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menyalakan laptop yang ada di hadapannya.

Kim Seokjin, pemuda 26 tahun yang sedang memasak tiba-tiba mematikan kompornya dan segera berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk mencari berkas-berkas dokumen untuk pendaftaran menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online tersebut. "NO! You can't, Joonie. Aku tidak mau kalau kau bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online!"

"Hyung. Sadarlah. Aku sudah menganggur selama setahun setelah aku lulus kuliah. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mendengar omongan orang-orang sekitar tentangku?"

"Joonie, kau.. Kau pintar! Kau bisa mendaftar lagi di beberapa perusahaan ternama! Kau bisa mendaftar kembali di perusahaan minyak, tambang, pupuk atau kau bisa mendaftar untuk tes menjadi pegawai negeri sipil kembali! Kau pintar! Aku yakin kau bisa, Joonie!"

Namjoon menghela nafas sambil menatap kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya tersebut dengan tatapan tajam, "Hyung! Aku akui aku pintar, IQ-ku memang tinggi, aku fasih berbahasa Inggris, tapi ada satu yang aku tidak punya, hyung. Sebuah keberuntungan!", Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop miliknya.

Seokjin menggenggam spatula yang ada di tangan kanan-nya dengan sangat keras. Pemuda tersebut berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Lagipula", Namjoon, seperti membaca pikiran kekasihnya tersebut, melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali tanpa melirik ke arah Seokjin, "Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendaftar pekerjaan di perusahaan-perusahaan besar seperti yang kau minta, hyung. Aku janji. Setidaknya, aku memiliki sebuah pekerjaan sambilan yang memiliki penghasilan selama aku mencari lowongan di perusahaan-perusahaan tersebut."

Mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya yang lebih muda tersebut, Seokjin menghembuskan nafas dan memutar balik badannya ke arah kompor yang ia matikan tadi. "Terserah kau saja kalau begitu, Joonie. Tapi aku tetap akan pegang kata-katamu tersebut."

"Thanks, hyung."

* * *

 **FINDING DRIVER..**

 _A fic by jinism__

 _Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, and other side pairings_

 _11.6K words, PG-15 (for swearings)_

* * *

Namjoon dan Seokjin adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah bersama sejak mereka SMA. Namjoon adalah seorang murid akselerasi sejak ia SD, maka dari itu, meskipun terpaut 2 tahun umur mereka, Namjoon adalah teman sepantaran Seokjin di saat SMA.

Seokjin adalah siswa yang terkenal di sekolahnya karena ketampanan-nya. Semua orang ingin menjadi pacarnya, mau itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Awalnya, Seokjin tidak mengenal Namjoon. Well, siapa juga yang mengenal seorang siswa jenius yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya saat istirahat di perpustakan dan langsung pulang untuk bimbingan belajar seusai sekolah? Namun, karena Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama menjadi anggota OSIS, dari sanalah mereka mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Okay, ini sudah pasti sangat tertebak.

Namjoon jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat berkenalan dengan Seokjin pertama kali. Menurut Namjoon, Seokjin adalah sosok malaikat yang diutus oleh penghuni surga untuk mewarnai kehidupannya. Dan kehidupan setiap umat manusia di bumi ini. Berlebihan sekali, tapi memang itu yang dirasakan oleh Namjoon pertama kali berkenalan dengan Seokjin.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Seokjin-pun jatuh cinta dengan teman OSIS-nya tersebut. Pertama kali Seokjin merasakan getaran cinta tersebut adalah saat Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar ke arahnya, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang sangat dalam di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. _Oh God, lesung pipi-nya bahkan lebih indah daripada lesung pipi idola Seokjin, Afgan!_

Dan, semenjak itu mereka menjadi dekat sebelum akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya kepada satu sama lain.

Meskipun mereka menjalani LDR karena Namjoon mendapat beasiswa di universitas negeri di luar kota sedangkan Seokjin berkuliah di universitas swasta di dalam kota, saat lulus, mereka bersatu kembali dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen sederhana milik paman Namjoon yang kaya.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu, ya. Ada order-an yang harus aku ambil", Namjoon berjalan ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan berangkat kerja. Seokjin bekerja menjadi seorang waiter di sebuah kafe di dekat apartemen mereka.

Seokjin melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang tersenyum sambil memakai jaket _ojek_ online-nya yang berwarna hijau. Seokjin hanya bergumam pelan sambil mencari pakaian di dalam lemari mereka, "Ya."

Namjoon berhenti sesaat sambil melihat kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencari pakaian di dalam lemari. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sudah hampir 3 bulan setelah Namjoon bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online, penghasilannya bisa dibilang lumayan, setidaknya setiap harinya, Namjoon bisa menyisihkan sekitar 100 - 200 ribu untuk ditabung. Lumayan bukan?

Tapi sesungguhnya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan sikap Seokjin yang menjadi _agak_ dingin setelah Namjoon mulai bekerja menjadi driver _ojek_ online. Kekasihnya tersebut memang sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai pekerjaan Namjoon tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah Namjoon bekerja menjadi driver _ojek_ online, kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari bisa tercukupi tanpa harus menghemat-hemat seperti biasanya.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah Seokjin dan mencium pipi kiri kekasihnya tersebut, "Aku berangkat dulu, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan nanti, ya!", Namjoon berjalan keluar mengambil helm motor miliknya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Hati-hati di jalan, Joonie"

Namjoon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seokjin sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

Sebuah bunyi tiba-tiba terdengar dari iPhone 5 milik Seokjin. Saat ia mengecek handphone-nya tersebut, ia melihat sebuah notifikasi dari seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui, sahabatnya saat di SMA, Lee Jaehwan. Seokjin tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka chat dari sahabatnya tersebut.

 **[Lee Jaehwan: SEOKJIN-AH! APA KABARMU?! Aku sangat merindukanmu!]**

 **[Me: JAEHWAN-AH~! Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?! Ah, aku juga sangat merindukanmu!]**

Seokjin memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya tersebut untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia menaruh handphone-nya kembali ke kasur dan bergegas untuk mandi. Saat ia sedang mandi, tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat masa-masa SMA dimana ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya, yang salah satunya adalah Jaehwan, senang berkumpul atau _nongkrong_ di kafe-kafe dalam mall setiap pulang sekolah. Seokjin tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafasnya, saat SMA, ayah Seokjin masih menjabat sebagai seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar, namun saat Seokjin kuliah, ayahnya tersebut sudah pensiun, dan kehidupannya tidak se-mewah saat ia SMA dulu.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Seokjin segera bergegas untuk memakai baju kerjanya dan merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya untuk bekerja. Tidak lupa handphone miliknya. Sebelum keluar, Seokjin menyalakan handphone-nya tersebut dan melihat notifikasi pesan terakhir dari Jaehwan.

 **[Lee Jaehwan: Seokjin-ah, ayo kita bertemu kapan-kapan dan melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan selama SMA dulu! Berbelanja atau** _ **nongkrong**_ **di kafe-kafe mall!]**

 **[Lee Jaehwan: Aku tahu tempat yang bagus! Kalau kau bisa, hubungi aku, ya, kapan saja!]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Selamat siang, _mas_ Hoseok?"

Namjoon berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan untuk menghubungi penumpangnya yang memesan jasa _ojek_ -nya.

"Ah, ya, saya Namjoon driver _ojek_ online. Kalau boleh tahu, lokasi Anda dimana ya sekarang?"

Setelah beberapa menit menghubungi penumpangnya tersebut, Namjoon kembali menjalankan motornya ke arah lokasi penjemputan yang sudah di jelaskan oleh penumpangnya tadi. Namjoon kemudian mengarahkan motornya ke arah pemuda bermuka panjang yang memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam. Dan. Pemuda tersebut menangis?

"Umm, selamat siang, _mas_ Hoseok? Saya Namjoon, driver _ojek_ online yang menghubungi Anda tadi.."

Hoseok, pemuda yang menjadi penumpang Namjoon tersebut segera menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk, ia kemudian mengambil helm yang ditawarkan oleh Namjoon dan segera memakainya. Hoseok perlahan-lahan naik ke atas motor milik Namjoon tersebut.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya, _mas_. Jalan saja."

Namjoon kemudian mengangguk dan menjalankan motornya ke lokasi tujuan penumpangnya tersebut. Kebetulan, lokasi yang dituju lumayan jauh dan melewati beberapa titik macet ibukota. Apalagi, cuaca ibukota sedang sangat panas. Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Demi sesuap nasi. _Demi Seokjin._

Saat mereka sedang berhenti di sebuah perempatan lampu merah, Namjoon merasakan getaran yang datang dari penumpangnya di belakang. Sebenarnya, dari semenjak mereka berangkat, Namjoon bisa merasakan kalau penumpangnya tersebut kembali menangis di sepanjang perjalanan.

"..Maaf ya, _mas_ , kalau saya lancang. Tapi apakah ada yang mengganggu, _mas_? Karena daritadi, _mas_ , menangis..", Namjoon kemudian melirik ke arah spion motornya dan melihat pemuda tersebut berusaha menghapus air matanya, "Maaf, _mas._ Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, saya cuma khawatir."

Hoseok tertawa kecil sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf ya, _mas_. Daritadi saya menangis."

"Tidak apa-apa, _mas_. Kalau memang ingin menangis, ya menangis saja, dilepaskan saja biar lega", Namjoon perlahan menjalankan motornya lagi saat melihat lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka meninggalkan perempatan tadi, Hoseok tiba-tiba menghembuskan nafas, "Sebenarnya, saya tadi baru saja tes pekerjaan.. Untuk ke sekian puluh kalinya, tapi.. Tapi saya gagal di tahap pertama. Nama saya tidak ada di papan pengumuman. Saya.. Saya lelah, saya sudah kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan tapi tetap saja tidak lolos.."

Namjoon tersenyum, "Oh, jadi begitu.. Sama dong seperti saya, _mas._ "

"Maksudnya, _mas_?"

"Saya juga, _mas_. Sudah setahun saya menganggur, saya melamar di berbagai perusahaan tetap saja saya tidak diterima-terima. Bahkan kebanyakan dari lamaran pekerjaan tersebut, saya sudah di tahap akhir seperti tahap wawancara. Tapi saya selalu gagal," Namjoon tertawa sambil berusaha untuk menghindari lubang di jalanan.

"Wah, serius, _mas_?"

"Dua rius, _mas_.", Namjoon menghembuskan nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saya tinggal dengan kekasih saya, _mas_ , di sebuah apartemen kecil. Kekasih saya bekerja menjadi seorang waiter di sebuah kafe. Selama ini, selalu dia yang membanting tulang untuk kehidupan kita, saya tidak enak, _mas_. Masa saya setiap hari hanya menjadi pengangguran, makanya saya memutuskan untuk melamar jadi driver _ojek_ online, lumayan, _mas_ , jadi pekerjaan sambilan yang berbayar", Namjoon tertawa kembali.

"Ohh.. Begitu..", Hoseok mengangguk perlahan, "Kalau boleh tau, _mas_ , dulu lulusan dimana?"

"Saya lulusan teknik mesin di universitas negeri A, _mas_ "

Hoseok terkejut mendengar pernyataan driver _ojek_ -nya tersebut, "YANG BENAR, _MAS_?!"

Namjoon tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menurunkan kecepatan motornya, jalanan mulai padat, "Sudah saya duga. Saya tahu pasti, _mas_ , tidak percaya. Tapi sungguh, saya lulusan sana, angkatan 2010."

"Wah! Saya juga angkatan 2010, _mas_! Tapi saya tidak dari universitas negeri nomor 1 di negara ini juga sih, _mas_..", Hoseok mengangguk-angguk perlahan, "Saya percaya sama _mas_ , kok. Saya bisa melihat kejujuran orang dari penampilannya", Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Tapi, _mas_. Apa tidak gengsi? Lulusan universitas negeri nomor 1 di negara ini, tapi bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online? ...Maaf ya, _mas_ , kalau tersinggung, saya tidak bermaksud, kok.."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil fokus mencari celah untuk menyalip mobil-mobil di depannya, "Untuk apa malu, _mas_? Yang penting kan ini adalah pekerjaan baik-baik, _halal_. Demi sesuap nasi dan kebahagian orang yang saya cintai, saya _sih_ , tidak pernah malu. Lagipula, _mas_ , status saya juga sebenarnya hanya pekerjaan sambilan, selama ini saya juga masih berusaha untuk memasukkan lamaran pekerjaan ke beberapa perusahaan."

"Wah.. _Mas_ , saya jadi malu sama diri saya sendiri.."

"Kenapa malu? Tidak ada yang perlu _mas_ malukan dari diri _mas_. Just do whatever you think is right and good for yourself, _mas_. Pasti suatu hari nanti, your efforts will be paid. I'm sure of that."

"Wah, _mas_ , fasih berbahasa inggris juga, pula. Baru pertama kali ini saya dapat driver sekeren _mas_ Namjoon!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan sampai akhirnya, Namjoon tiba di depan rumah kecil, sepertinya sebuah kontrakan, milik Hoseok. Di sana Hoseok meminta Namjoon untuk saling bertukar nomor handphone. Tidak lupa Hoseok memberikan uang tips lebih kepada Namjoon, yang tentu saja, awalnya Namjoon tolak, namun Hoseok bersikukuh agar Namjoon menerima uang tersebut. Mengalah, Namjoon akhirnya menerima uang tips tersebut dan berterima kasih kepada Hoseok.

"Sumpah ya, _mas_ , ini adalah perjalanan paling ber _-faedah_ sepanjang pengalaman _ojek_ online saya! Terima kasih sekali lagi, _mas_! Hati-hati di jalan, salam untuk kekasih, _mas_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hyung~!"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah pemuda dengan senyum aneh yang baru saja datang ke kafe tempat ia bekerja, "Hai, Taehyung, ada apa?"

Pemuda tersebut, Kim Taehyung, berjalan ke arah kasir dan melihat beberapa cake yang di display dengan cantik di pendingin tepat di sebelah meja kasir. "Hyung, aku ingin Rainbow Cake! Oh, dan tidak apa-apa, hyung, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi pemuda yang paling cantik sedunia~", Taehyung menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya seraya menggoda Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya, ia bergegas menekan pesanan Taehyung di layar monitor kasir yang ada di depannya tersebut, "Ada lagi?"

"Ada, hyung", Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Seokjin dan mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri waiter tersebut. Sontak Seokjin mendorong Taehyung yang hanya tertawa, "Yes! Ciuman hari ini: sukses!"

Seokjin yang agak merona, memegang pipinya dan berusaha menghapus jejak ciuman Taehyung, "Ish.. Anak ini..! Kau akan dihajar oleh Joonie kalau dia tahu!"

"Oops. Aku lupa kalau hyung masih bersama dengan sepupu jeniusku itu. I'm sorry, hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi karena aku juga sayang dengan Namjoon-hyung!"

"Terserahlah.. Jadi ada lagi atau tidak?"

"Ohh, ya, ada. Aku ingin Ice Lemon Tea!"

Seokjin menekan pilihan Ice Lemon Tea di layar komputernya, "Total semuanya adalah 30 ribu", Seokjin mengambil lembaran 50 ribu yang diberikan oleh Taehyung, "Kembaliannya 20 ribu", dengan segera Seokjin memberikan lembaran 20 ribu kepada Taehyung.

"Hyung, duduklah denganku nanti, aku ingin berbincang dengan, hyung!"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Ya, lihat nanti."

Setelah beberapa menit, Seokjin menyelesaikan pesanan milik sepupu Namjoon tersebut. Melihat keadaan sekitar kafe yang sedang sepi, temannya yang menjadi seorang waiter juga di kafe tersebut, Min Yoongi, tertidur pulas di satu sudut konter staff kafe, Seokjin memutuskan mungkin ia bisa menemani Taehyung sebentar saja.

Pemuda cantik tersebut berjalan ke arah kursi Taehyung sambil membawa tray yang berisi pesanan pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun tersebut. Setelah menaruh pesanannya, Seokjin kembali hanya untuk menaruh tray di atas konter sebelum kembali duduk di hadapan Taehyung yang sudah menyantap Rainbow Cake miliknya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, tumben sekali? Biasanya kau datang setiap hari Jum'at."

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Tidak apa, hyung. Aku sedang pusing mengenai tugas akhirku, butuh hiburan! Satu-satunya yang dekat hiburanku ya hanya bertemu dengan malaikat cantik yang sayangnya sudah _taken_ oleh sepupuku yang paling beruntung di dunia dan akhirat!"

Seokjin tertawa, "Dasar berlebihan saja kau ini!"

"But it's true.. Anyway,", Taehyung mulai meminum Ice Lemon Tea miliknya tersebut, "Apa kabar Namjoon-hyung? Sudah dapat pekerjaan di perusahaan?"

Seokjin menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum.. Padahal kemarin dia baru saja wawancara di 4 perusahaan besar, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghubunginya lagi. Sekarang dia malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan 'sambilan'-nya itu. Menyebalkan."

"Huh? Kenapa menyebalkan? Namjoon-hyung sangat keren bisa bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online. Kau tahu, dia bisa saja jadi viral di LINE Today! Aku bisa membayangkannya, _Driver Ojek Online Ini adalah Lulusan Universitas Negeri A dengan Predikat Cum Laude!_ Pfft, lucu sekali!"

"Kau pikir itu lucu? Itu sangat memalukan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membanggakan pekerjaan Namjoon kepada teman-temanku! Apa yang akan orang-orang lain pikirkan, lulusan seperti Namjoon malah menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online?! Memalukan!"

Taehyung menaikan alis sebelah kirinya, "Tidak ada yang memalukan, hyung. Namjoon-hyung malah sangat keren. Orang lain belum tentu bisa mengesampingkan _gengsi_ -nya seperti Namjoon-hyung. Lulusan terbaik malah jadi driver _ojek_ online. Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa."

"Tidak ada yang luar biasa, Taehyung. Namjoon bisa saja sekarang menjadi seorang kepala bagian di perusahaan besar dan terkenal, tapi dia malah memilih untuk bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online! Kalaupun dia mau mencari sambilan, kan bisa yang lebih terhormat!"

"Jadi kau pikir driver _ojek_ online tidak terhormat, Seokjin-hyung?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Pekerjaan menjadi driver _ojek_ online itu tidak ada masalahnya, tapi mau taruh dimana muka Namjoon yang notabene adalah seorang lulusan terbaik di universitas negeri terbaik di negara ini, malah hanya menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online!"

Muka Seokjin memerah saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut kepada Taehyung. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran polos Taehyung, pemuda di hadapannya tersebut belum merasakan kerasnya kehidupan karena apapun masih disediakan oleh orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba meminum habis Ice Lemon Tea miliknya dan melahap Rainbow Cake miliknya, "I'm done. Aku kembali dulu, hyung", Taehyung berdiri sambil merapikan jaketnya.

"Cepat sekali?"

"Tidak apa. Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengerjakan tugas akhirku lagi. Bye, Seokjin-hyung. Salam untuk Namjoon-hyung, ya," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seokjin dan keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Seokjin hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil menghela nafas, ia bergegas untuk membersihkan bekas makanan dan minuman Taehyung ke dapur.

 _Kenapa sih semua orang tidak ada yang berpikiran sama denganku?_ Gumam Seokjin dalam hati.

Yoongi yang tidak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan temannya dan sepupu kekasih temannya tersebut hanya bisa menguap dan menyamankan dirinya di pojokan kembali sambil bergumam pelan, "Ya Tuhan, tolong maafkan temanku Kim Seokjin. Cepat sadarkanlah dia."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Joonie-ah~"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari samping dan memanggilnya dengan manja, "Ya, sayang? Ada apa?"

"Joonie-ah~ Aku.. Aku ingin sebuah baju..", Seokjin kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda yang tersenyum kepadanya tersebut, "Apakah kira-kira, Joonie bisa membelikannya untukku?"

"Baju yang seperti apa, sayang?"

Seokjin dengan segera mengeluarkan iPhone 5 miliknya dan menunjukkan baju tersebut kepada Namjoon. Pemuda tersebut kemudian diam seribu bahasa ketika melihat baju yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Astaga, Seokjin yang benar saja, dia ingin baju yang tidak sembarang baju! Dia menginginkan sebuah mantel keluaran brand high class yang berharga sekitar 5 juta!

"Umm, hyung. Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Untuk apa mantel seperti ini, sayang? Lagipula.. Ini terlalu mahal.. Aku tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu.."

Seokjin terdiam sebelum merebut handphone miliknya kembali, "Yasudah kalau tidak mau membelikan!", Seokjin pergi dari sisi Namjoon sambil bergumam pelan, "Ini karena kau bekerja menjadi driver _ojek_ online, coba saja kau bekerja seperti banyak kekasih temanku, bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan besar!"

Sayangnya, Namjoon mendengar jelas gumaman kekasihnya tersebut. "Hyung. Aku bisa mendengarmu. Ada apa, hyung? Apakah kau malu mempunyai seorang kekasih yang hanya driver _ojek_ online sepertiku?! Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?! Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!"

"Well, ya! Aku malu! Aku malu karena kau mau bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online seperti sekarang! Aku sedih! Aku sedih karena kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih tapi kau memilih untuk bekerja yang bahkan tidak mencapai level lulusan terbaik sepertimu! Kalau kau hanya ingin menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online, untuk apa kau kuliah tinggi-tinggi!"

Namjoon tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menampar pemuda di depannya. Namun ia berhasil untuk mengurungkan niat tersebut. _Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyakiti pemuda yang kau sayangi, Namjoon!_

Seokjin kemudian ter- _distract_ oleh notifikasi yang muncul di layar handphone miliknya, sebuah panggilan dari Jaehwan, "Halo? Ya, Jaehwan! ... Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok! ... Okay, aku akan segera ke sana! ... Sampai nanti!", Seokjin segera bergegas ke kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Namjoon hanya terdiam berdiri di tengah ruang tamu kecil mereka. _Jaehwan..? Lee Jaehwan?_ "Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak dengarkah kau tadi? Aku mau _nongkrong_ dengan Jaehwan dan sahabat-sahabat SMA-ku. Sampai jumpa. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau mau makan, panaskan saja makanan yang tadi sudah aku buat", Seokjin bergegas memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari apartemen.

Setelah beberapa menit hening, Namjoon kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Argh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kim Namjoon, kenapa kau bisa bodoh dan tidak seberuntung orang lain!", Namjoon menendang bantal yang ada di kakinya.

Namjoon kemudian berjalan untuk memanaskan masakan Seokjin dan memakannya dengan tatapan kosong. Seselesainya Namjoon makan, pemuda tersebut bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengambil order-an. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari libur Namjoon, namun, untuk apa dia sendirian di apartemen tanpa Seokjin? Lebih baik Namjoon bekerja menghasilkan uang daripada hanya berdiam diri saja.

 _Baiklah.. Kalau Seokjin ingin mantel itu.. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan uang dan menyimpannya.._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Seokjin!", Jaehwan segera memeluk temannya tersebut sesaat setelah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku juga.. Apa kabarmu?", Seokjin tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu belakang Jaehwan dan membalas pelukannya.

"Baik! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih bersama dengan Namjoon?"

"Ah.. Iya aku masih bersama dengan Namjoon.."

"Tampaknya dari ucapanmu, kau terdengar sangat ragu, Seokjin?"

Seokjin dan Jaehwan bersamaan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang, lengkap dengan kemeja, dasi dan jas mahal menghiasi tubuhnya. Pemuda tersebut adalah Jin Hyosang, salah satu sahabat Seokjin saat SMA, dan salah satu orang yang gencar mengejar-ngejar Seokjin. Hyosang adalah anak dari CEO sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Asia, jelas saja apapun yang ia kenakan pasti sangatlah mahal.

Seokjin tiba-tiba berpikir sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. _Ya ampun, kenapa aku dulu tidak menerimanya saja?_

Tapi pikiran tersebut tiba-tiba dibuyarkan oleh Jaehwan, "Aku tidak mengingat mengajakmu kemari, Hyosang."

Ya, Jaehwan sangat membenci Hyosang. Menurut Jaehwan, Hyosang adalah pemuda yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Maka dari itu, dulu Jaehwan menentang habis-habisan saat Hyosang mendekati Seokjin saat SMA. Jaehwan dulu juga yang menyarankan Seokjin untuk mencoba menerima Namjoon saja daripada Hyosang. Jaehwan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Relax, Jaehwan. Kan tidak ada ruginya aku ikut _nimbrung_?"

"Ya benar, tidak ada salahnya Hyosang bergabung dengan kita, kan?"

Jaehwan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seokjin dan memasang tatapan _Are you kidding me, Seokjin?_ Seokjin hanya menaikkan bahunya. Jaehwan menghela nafas, "Terserah kau sajalah, Seokjin. Anyway!", Jaehwan benar-benar mengacuhkan Hyosang, "Apa kabar Namjoon? Sekarang dia bekerja dimana?"

Seokjin terdiam sesaat sambil menelan ludah, "Mmm.. Dia.. Dia.."

"Ya?"

"Dia.. Sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan.."

"Oh! Baguslah! Dia kan pintar! Pasti dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar. Ahh.. Aku iri padamu, Seokjin. Kapan ya aku bisa mendapatkan jodohku.."

Seokjin menghela nafas bersyukur karena Jaehwan tidak menanyakan dimana persisnya perusahaan tersebut.

Tapi Seokjin tidak menyadari kalau Hyosang menatap ke arahnya dan menyeringai kecil.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, Namjoon merasa semakin jauh dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Seokjin semakin jarang ada di apartemen saat hari off-nya dia. Dia selalu beralasan kalau dia di ajak pergi oleh Jaehwan. Namjoon, tidak ingin bertengkar kembali, hanya bisa membiarkan Seokjin yang seperti itu. Namjoon rindu dengan Seokjin yang dulu, tapi Namjoon selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia beranggapan jika Seokjin menjadi seperti ini karena Namjoon.

Namjoon yang tidak kunjung lolos masuk ke perusahaan besar seperti impian Seokjin. Dan impiannya juga.

Bulan ini, sudah genap 7 bulan Namjoon menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online. Bulan depan, Seokjin akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 27. Namjoon sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 4,5 juta untuk mantel yang diinginkan Seokjin. Namjoon berencana untuk menghadiahkan Seokjin mantel tersebut. Maka dari itu, Namjoon sangat giat untuk mengambil order-an akhir-akhir bulan ini.

Handphone miliknya tiba-tiba menampilkan sebuah layar notifikasi order. Ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin menggunakan jasa membelikan makanan. Total order-nya sebanyak 500 ribu. Namjoon berpikir-pikir terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat ingin meng-cancel order tersebut karena hasil uang yang ia sudah disimpan untuk kado Seokjin tersebut sangat pas.

Namun setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Namjoon akhirnya menerima pesanan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, memang sudah tugasnya dia untuk membantu konsumen-konsumen tersebut. Lagipula, nanti uangnya juga akan kembali. Bahkan kalau Namjoon beruntung, akan ada tambahan uang tips yang bisa ia simpan untuk mantel Seokjin..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hai, sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, Hyosang. Aku baru saja sampai, kok"

Seokjin memberi ruang agar Hyosang dapat duduk di sebelahnya.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Seokjin sering keluar hanya berdua dengan Hyosang saja. Seokjin tidak tahu jika ini bisa disebut sebagai selingkuh atau tidak. Karena sejauh ini, Seokjin tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bersama Hyosang. Yang mereka lakukan hanya berbincang-bincang bersama. Ya, walaupun terkadang, Hyosang dengan berani memegang tangannya ataupun mengelus pipinya.

Ini bukan termasuk selingkuh, bukan?

"Ada apa, Seokjin?"

"Ah. Maaf aku melamun..", Seokjin menunduk meminta maaf kepada Hyosang. Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang melamun seperti itu."

 _Oh damn. Hyosang pandai sekali dalam hal flirting seperti ini._ "Bisa saja kau, Hyosang.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ternyata, firasat Namjoon yang ingin meng-cancel order makanan sebanyak 500 ribu tadi adalah sebuah peringatan.

Namjoon, sudah membawa 10 box makanan seharga 500 ribu, ke sebuah kantor di daerah pusat, ternyata menjadi korban order fiktif. Tidak ada yang memesan atas nama seperti yang ada di aplikasi miliknya. Ketika Namjoon mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor pemesan tersebut, nomor tersebut tiba-tiba tidak aktif.

Namjoon ingin rasanya mengumpat dan berteriak dan juga menangis di depan kantor tersebut.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namjoon hanya bisa duduk terpuruk di sudut lobby kantor tersebut. Beberapa petugas keamanan dan karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja di sana mencoba untuk membantu Namjoon, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh siapapun untuk membantu Namjoon.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"K-Kau.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Astaga.. Tega sekali orang tersebut!"

Jaehwan menawarkan Namjoon sebuah minuman kaleng yang ia beli dari vending machine. Namjoon dengan senang hati menerima minuman tersebut dan berterima kasih kepada Jaehwan sebelum meminumnya. Namjoon menghela nafas perlahan, "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.. 500 ribu ku menghilang begitu saja..", Namjoon mengusap-usap wajahnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Jaehwan hanya menepuk punggung Seokjin perlahan, "Maafkan aku Namjoon, kalau saja aku bisa membantu.."

"Astaga, tidak apa-apa, Jaehwan. It's not even your fault. But thanks."

Jaehwan tersenyum sebelum ia terdiam sesaat dan berdehem pelan, "Umm.. Namjoon, maafkan aku jika aku lancang. Tapi.. Sejak kapan kau bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online?"

"I bet he didn't told you, huh?", Namjoon tersenyum sedih sambil melihat ke arah sepatunya.

"...No, he didn't..."

"The truth is, aku sudah mencoba ratusan kali untuk masuk ke sebuah perusahaan, tetapi, aku selalu gagal di tahap akhir. Semuanya selalu begitu. Sampai akhirnya aku merasa lelah. Lelah karena aku sudah menganggur selama 1 tahun sedangkan Seokjin bekerja untuk menghidupi kita berdua, dan juga lelah akan omongan banyak orang tentangku", Namjoon menghela nafas, "Mereka semua berpikir, aku adalah orang pintar, aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan sangat cepat, namun akhirnya, sama saja, aku tetap saja bodoh."

"Tidak, Namjoon. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau tidak bodoh. Kau jenius. Hanya saja, itu memang bukan waktumu. Aku yakin, Tuhan sudah mempersiapkan waktu yang tepat untukmu, Namjoon. Percayalah padaku", Jaehwan tersenyum ke arah Namjoon sambil mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Jika saja aku percaya Tuhan, aku akan merasa sedikit lega mendengar percakapanmu, hyung."

"Dasar kau!"

Jaehwan dan Namjoon tertawa bersama sebelum mereka kembali terdiam. Namjoon sudah meng-ikhlas-kan pesanan makanan tadi. Ia akhirnya merelakan makanan-makanan tersebut untuk petugas keamanan yang ada di kantor tersebut. Awalnya semua menolak, tapi karena Namjoon sudah bersikeras, akhirnya mereka semua menerima. Mereka ingin membayar Namjoon, tapi ia menolak. Karena ini bukan kesalahan mereka. Namjoon tidak ingin dikasihani.

Tiba-tiba saja, Namjoon teringat sesuatu.

"Hyung.. Bukankah hari ini kau ada janji dengan Seokjin-hyung?"

"Huh? Janji dengan Seokjin? Tidak? Aku tidak pernah ada janji hari ini?"

"Yang benar saja, hyung? Tadi Seokjin-hyung bilang.. Kau mengajaknya makan?"

Jaehwan terdiam sesaat sebelum teringat sesuatu. Astaga. Jangan bilang. Seokjin keluar dengan Hyosang?! _Damn_ , Seokjin. "OH! Umm, iya, aku memang mengajaknya keluar tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak bisa. M-mungkin, Seokjin sedang bersama Sandeul sekarang, aku juga mengajaknya tadi.."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ohh, begitu.. Baiklah, hyung."

Jaehwan melirik ke arah Namjoon dan melihat pemuda tersebut sepertinya percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja ia katakan. Jaehwan menghembuskan nafas sebelum mengutuk Seokjin dalam hati.

 _Seokjin.. You're in trouble._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namun kenyataannya, Namjoon tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Jaehwan katakan.

Namjoon pulang dengan hati yang bercampur aduk. Ia ingin marah, menangis, berteriak. Hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Ia kehilangan 500 ribu yang sangat berharga untuk kado Seokjin. Dan sekarang.. Seokjin pergi dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Bahkan Seokjin berani-beraninya membohonginya dengan mengatasnamakan sahabatnya tersebut.

Seokjin sudah keterlaluan.

Namjoon tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka oleh seseorang. Dan disitu ia melihat. Kekasihnya, masuk ke dalam apartemen, dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah, dan.. Apa itu? Sebuah kantong plastik dari brand high class? Sejak kapan Seokjin memiliki uang untuk membeli barang tersebut?

"Darimana saja kau?"

Seokjin sedikit tersentak melihat kekasihnya tersebut tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Namun ia kembali mengkontrol ekspresi wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar, "Bukankah aku sudah berpamitan? Aku pergi bersama Jaehwan"

"Oh, that's funny. Aku juga baru saja reuni dengannya. Di kantornya. Or maybe that's a ghost that I met this morning?"

Seokjin berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tidak mungkin. Namjoon bertemu dengan Jaehwan? Berarti.. "Kau mendapat order di kantornya?"

Namjoon tertawa dengan keras tiba-tiba, "Oh my God. I can't believe it. Kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan kalau Jaehwan-hyung sudah tau pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya? Seokjin-hyung. Really?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Diam kau, Namjoon."

"Oh, now what? Kau habis berpergian dengan siapa? Siapa yang membelikanmu barang semahal itu? Oh my God.. Hyung, kau mempunyai kekasih simpanan di balikku?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Namjoon!"

"Jadi benar? Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, Seokjin-hyung? Wow, inikah apa yang aku dapatkan karena aku bekerja menjadi seorang driver _ojek_ online yang memalukan bagimu itu? Kau bahkan tidak mau bersamaku lagi? Sehina itukah aku, hyung?!", Namjoon mendekati Seokjin yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan, "Sehina itukah pekerjaanku, hyung?! Serendah itukah aku di matamu sekarang, hyung?!"

Namjoon tidak sadar jika tangan kanan-nya sudah naik dan bersiap untuk menampar Seokjin. Namun ia cepat sadar ketika ia melihat ketakutan di mata Seokjin. Astaga. Namjoon hampir saja menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Sial!", Namjoon cepat-cepat memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Seokjin. Namjoon duduk di kursi makan mereka dan membelakangi Seokjin.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon mendengar suara gaduh di kamar mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu, Seokjin kemudian keluar dari kamar membawa sebuah tas besar dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartemen. Sebelum ia membuka pintu keluar apartemen, Seokjin melirik perlahan ke arah Namjoon yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seokjin kemudian keluar dari apartemen dan tidak kembali lagi.

Dan saat itulah, Namjoon mengeluarkan air matanya yang selalu ia pendam beberapa bulan ini. Namjoon sudah seperti mainan yang rusak. Ia tidak berhenti menangis. Ia menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis sampai air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu. Seokjin tidak kunjung kembali.

Namjoon seharusnya khawatir, namun malam setelah Seokjin pergi, ia tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah pesan dari Yoongi, teman kerja Seokjin, kalau Seokjin sekarang berada di apartemennya. Setidaknya, Namjoon bisa menghela nafas sedikit lega.

Dua hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Seokjin.

Meskipun ia merasa tersakiti oleh Seokjin, Namjoon tidak bisa mengelak jika ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya tersebut. Namjoon tetap ingin memberikan kado mantel yang diinginkan Seokjin tersebut. Terkadang Namjoon mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Ya ampun, lihatlah dirimu, Namjoon.. Menjadi budak cinta karena seorang Kim Seokjin._

Namun, bagaimana bisa ia mengumpulkan 1 juta dalam waktu DUA hari? Terlebih lagi, selama 2 minggu kemarin, Namjoon tidak mengambil order penuh karena suasana hatinya yang masih tidak tenang.

Saat Namjoon bergegas untuk berangkat mengambil order, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya berbunyi dan menandakan ada seseorang yang mencoba menghubunginya. Namjoon melihat nomor yang menghubungi-nya tersebut, _seperti nomor kantor?_

"Halo?"

"Selamat siang, apa saya berbicara dengan saudara Kim Namjoon?"

"Ah, ya, ini saya sendiri. Maaf ini dari siapa ya?"

"Perkenalkan saya Jackson Wang dari perusahaan minyak B. Kalau boleh tahu, Anda memasukan lamaran pekerjaan ke perusahaan kami melalui situs pencari pekerjaan?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia mengingat-ingat apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh orang ini. Jujur, Namjoon tidak hafal memasukan CV-nya ke perusahaan mana saja karena terlalu banyak yang sudah ia masukan. Bahkan perusahaan yang sudah pernah menolaknya pun tetap ia masukan. "Ah, sepertinya benar. Saya pernah memasukan lamaran melalui situs tersebut. Kalau boleh tahu ada apa ya, pak?"

"Ah, baik. Saudara Kim Namjoon, mohon datang ke kantor pusat pukul 10 pagi nanti. Akan ada tes interview. Dimohon kehadirannya. Jika tidak dapat memenuhi, maka kesempatan ini akan dianggap gugur untuk saudara Kim Namjoon."

"Baik. Saya akan datang nanti pukul 10 pagi. Terima kasih infonya, pak."

Setelah menutup sambungan telponnya, Namjoon melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah 9 pagi. Kantor perusahaan minyak tersebut berada sekitar 1 jam dari lokasi apartemennya. Namjoon bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Biasanya saat seperti ini, Seokjin sudah bergegas untuk mempersiapkan kemeja dan celana kain yang akan digunakan oleh Namjoon. Namun sekarang, Namjoon harus mempersiapkannya sendiri.

Setelah melihat penampilannya sudah rapi, Namjoon segera mengambil tasnya dan memasukan dokumen-dokumen penting untuk wawancara ke dalamnya. Ia bergegas mengambil jaket dan helm miliknya. Sebelum keluar, Namjoon melihat helm _ojek_ online yang biasa ia bawa untuk penumpang, setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya Namjoon mengambil helm tersebut. _Mungkin saja setelah wawancara, Namjoon bisa mengambil order-an.._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Seokjin"

Seokjin menghembuskan nafas sambil membersihkan konter kasir yang agak berantakan. "Yoongi, jika ini tentang hal kemarin, kumohon jangan sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Yoongi, yang biasanya hanya berdiam diri saja, tiba-tiba memukul meja yang sedang ia bersihkan cukup keras, "Dengar, Seokjin-hyung", jika Yoongi sudah memanggilanya dengan sebutan hyung di belakangnya, maka Yoongi sudah sangat serius, "Aku juga tidak ingin membicarakannya jika saja hal kemarin itu tidak terjadi. Kau benar-benar sungguh keterlaluan, Seokjin-hyung. Apakah kau punya alasan yang lebih baik dari _oh dia kemarin yang menciumku terlebih dahulu_?!"

"Yoongi! Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu! Hyosang duluan yang tiba-tiba memberikan ciuman singkatnya di bibirku, kau bahkan bisa melihatku kalau aku sama sekali tidak bereaksi kepada ciuman tersebut, kan? Aku bahkan mendorong Hyosang jauh dariku!", Seokjin menatap tajam teman di pekerjaannya tersebut.

"God knows sudah berapa kali Hyosang melakukan itu padamu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.."

"YOONGI! Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Hyosang! Ciuman kemarin.. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia menciumku! Dan aku tidak menginginkan ciuman tersebut, Yoongi! Harus apalagi aku sampai kau percaya dengan omonganku?"

Yoongi terdiam saat mendengar hyung-nya tersebut menangis. Ya, kemarin, Seokjin tiba-tiba pergi berdua saja dengan Hyosang. Saat Yoongi hendak membuang sampah, Yoongi melihat Seokjin yang turun dari mobil milik Hyosang dan, ciuman tersebut terjadi. Memang benar, Seokjin seketika mendorong Hyosang dan langsung berbalik badan. Yoongi ingat bagaimana wajah Seokjin yang terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Aku.."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi kasir sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu aku memang brengsek.. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu dibelakang Namjoon.."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi masih merasa kesal dengan perbuatan sahabatnya tersebut. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mencampuri urusan Seokjin dan Namjoon, "Terserah kau, Seokjin-hyung. Tapi aku hanya bisa berdoa kalau Namjoon masih mau memaafkanmu nanti.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baik, terima kasih saudara Kim Namjoon. Sebelumnya saya ingin memberi tahu jika diterima, Anda akan masih dalam kategori _waiting list_. Jadi, mungkin pemberitahuan akan diberikan sekitar 2 - 3 bulan lagi tentang diterima atau tidaknya Anda. Apa Anda keberatan?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak masalah, Pak. Saya akan menunggu kabar baik dari Anda", Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil bersalaman dengan orang yang me-wawancarai dirinya tadi.

"Hahahaha, saya suka dengan kepercayaan diri Anda, Kim Namjoon. Semoga saja kabar baik yang akan menghampiri Anda!"

"Terima kasih! Saya permisi dulu, Pak. Selamat siang", Namjoon membungkukkan badannya sambil berjalan ke arah luar ruang interview. Di sana sudah ada 5 orang lainnya yang juga menunggu untuk di wawancara. Namjoon tersenyum dan memberikan semangat kepada 5 orang tersebut.

Ternyata, Namjoon tidak hanya mengikuti tes interview, sebelumnya, Namjoon mengikuti tes psikotes bersama 50 orang lainnya, hingga akhirnya, hanya sekitar 7 orang yang lolos dan langsung melakukan tes wawancara. Namjoon adalah salah satunya. Namjoon sangat berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini karena perusahaan minyak B ini merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Namjoon memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan _ojek_ online _-_ nya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengelilingi daerah sekitar sambil menunggu order-an yang masuk. Saat ia sedang beristirahat sebentar dan memarkirkan motornya di dekat sebuah ATM, Namjoon melihat seorang laki-laki turun dari sebuah mobil _sport_ yang mahal menuju ATM tersebut. Namjoon benar-benar mengagumi mobil milik laki-laki tersebut, _semoga suatu hari nanti, aku bisa membeli mobil seperti ini.._

Tidak selang beberapa lama, Namjoon melihat laki-laki tersebut keluar. Namun, kali ini Namjoon melihat seorang laki-laki misterius berjalan mendekati orang tersebut. Namjoon langsung menyadari jika laki-laki misterius tersebut adalah seorang penjahat. Yang benar saja, hanya berselang beberapa detik, penjahat tersebut merampas tas milik laki-laki tersebut saat sedang lengah. Laki-laki tersebut langsung berusaha untuk melawan, namun penjahat tersebut lebih kuat dari laki-laki tersebut sehingga penjahat itu berhasil melarikan diri.

Tapi sayangnya, penjahat tersebut tidak seberuntung tadi.

Penjahat tersebut tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berlari ke arah Namjoon yang sudah siap untuk menghajarnya. Hanya beberapa detik, Namjoon segera menghajar penjahat tersebut hingga penjahat tersebut jatuh ke jalan sambil mengerang kesakitan. Dengan cepat Namjoon mengambil tas milik laki-laki tersebut dan membiarkan penjahat yang masih kesakitan tersebut ditahan oleh beberapa satpam yang bekerja menjaga ATM tersebut.

Namjoon segera berjalan ke arah laki-laki pemilik mobil _sport_ tadi yang terlihat sedang berlari kecil ke arah Namjoon.

"Maaf, Pak.. Ini tasnya.. Apakah Bapak terluka?"

"Astaga.. _mas_ , terima kasih banyak ya.. Kalau bukan karena _mas_ , saya tidak tahu lagi nasib saya.. Di dalam tas itu ada perjanjian-perjanjian bisnis saya, _mas_.. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya, _mas_..", laki-laki tersebut segera membuka tas miliknya dan terlihat sedang mengambil beberapa lembar uang, " _mas,_ ini ya, _mas_ , sebagai rasa terima kasih saya, karena _mas_ sudah menyelematkan nyawa perusahaan saya, _mas_.."

Namjoon yang kaget melihat lembaran uang yang sangat tebal dengan segera menolaknya, "Pak, tidak usah, Pak.. Saya tidak apa-apa, Pak.. Lagipula tadi juga kebetulan saja penjahat tersebut lari tepat ke arah saya.."

Laki-laki tersebut tidak menerima alasan Namjoon dan segera memaksa Namjoon untuk mengambil uang tersebut. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, saya ikhlas, _mas_. Saya serius, _mas_. Tas ini membawa nyawa perusahaan saya, _mas_. Kalau hilang saya bisa kehilangan perusahaan saya.."

"Tapi Pak.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya benar-benar ikhlas, _mas_. Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa, _mas_? Anda driver _ojek_ online ya?"

"Ah iya, Pak.. Nama saya Namjoon.. Kalau boleh tahu, nama Bapak..?"

"Oh oke, _mas_ Namjoon. Nama saya-", belum selesai laki-laki itu berbicara, handphone milik laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan nada dering yang sangat keras. Laki-laki tersebut segera melihat ke arah handphone miliknya tersebut, "Aduh, _mas_ , maaf ya, saya harus segera ke kantor saya. Terima kasih banyak ya, _mas_. Benar-benar terima kasih, semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu, _mas_!"

"Tidak, Pak, saya yang harusnya terima kasih karena sudah diberi uang sebanyak ini.."

Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum ke arah Namjoon dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ miliknya. Melihat mobil tersebut pergi, Namjoon kembali ke motornya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Saat Namjoon menaiki motor tersebut dan memakai helmnya, Namjoon segera menghitung jumlah uang yang di berikan oleh laki-laki tadi.

Astaga! Jumlahnya sangat banyak sekali! Satu juta!

Namjoon rasanya ingin menangis. Lengkap sudah uang untuk membeli mantel hadiah Seokjin. Namjoon segera menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi ke _mall_ terdekat untuk membeli mantel tersebut.

 _Ya Tuhan.. Terima kasih banyak! Akhirnya aku bisa membelikan Seokjin mantel yang ia inginkan.._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Hyosang. Tapi lebih baik, kita tidak usah bertemu lagi saja.."

Seokjin menatap Hyosang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi sambil meminum minumannya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di kafe tempat Seokjin bekerja. Awalnya, Hyosang ingin mengajak Seokjin untuk makan malam. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Hyosang langsung tertawa. Mengagetkan Seokjin dan beberapa pengunjung, serta Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka dari balik meja kasir.

"Hahahaha! Aduh, maaf. Aku tiba-tiba tertawa seperti ini. Sudah kuduga, mau dengan cara apapun, bahkan uangpun, aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Ah, bukan, mendapatkan cintamu.."

"Hyosang.."

"Aku pikir, dengan membelikanmu berbagai macam barang, kau akan luluh dan memilihku ketimbang Namjoon. Tapi ternyata, aku baru sadar, bahwa kau tidak semurah itu, Seokjin", Hyosang meneguk minumannya lagi, "Baiklah, mulai saat ini, aku menyerah dan tidak akan mendekatimu lagi. Untuk barang-barang ini..", Hyosang mendorong tas-tas berisi beberapa baju yang sudah ia belikan untuk Seokjin ke arah pemuda tersebut, "Ambil saja, tidak usah dikembalikan, aku memang benar-benar ingin membelikannya untukmu."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, kumohon ambil saja semuanya. Aku minta maaf jika aku lancang, tapi ini benar-benar tidak bisa aku terima."

Hyosang menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah.. Aku ambil lagi semua barang-barang ini, ya."

"Terima kasih, Hyosang."

Hyosang tertawa kecil, "Demi Tuhan, Kim Namjoon adalah orang yang paling brengsek di mataku karena dia berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat sepertimu, Seokjin."

"Aku bukan malaikat yang seperti kau katakan, Hyosang.. Malaikat tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini di balik kekasihnya.. Jika kita berbicara tentang malaikat dan keberuntungan, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena memiliki seorang malaikat seperti Namjoon..", Seokjin menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah di ujung mata.

"Astaga, Seokjin. Kau sekarang menjadi puitis sekali semenjak hidup bertahun-tahun bersama Namjoon", Hyosang tertawa sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa tas berisi barang-barang yang ia beli untuk Seokjin, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Seokjin. Salam untuk si brengsek. Dan semoga kalian bahagia selalu. Aku minta maaf jika aku sudah membuat hubungan kalian renggang seperti ini. One day, I have to meet Namjoon and apologize to him personally."

Seokjin mengangguk dan memberikan senyum kecilnya untuk Hyosang, "Terima kasih, Hyosang. Aku akan memberi tahunya nanti.."

"Oh iya, tolong beri tahu rekan kerjamu untuk tidak menatapku sedingin itu. Aku daritadi merasa seram dilihat olehnya."

Seokjin menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan melihat Yoongi yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam khasnya. Seokjin kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Hyosang, "Dia memang seperti itu kalau tidak suka dengan sesuatu.."

"Baiklah.. Selamat tinggal? Seokjin?"

"Selamat tinggal, Hyosang. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah melihat Hyosang keluar dari kafe dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya, Seokjin segera merapikan meja yang ia duduki dengan Hyosang sebelumnya dan membawa gelas kotor ke arah dapur.

Tidak lama beberapa menit saat ia sedang mencuci gelas kotor tersebut, Seokjin mendengar suara pintu dapur terbuka. Seokjin menoleh dan melihat ke arah Yoongi yang hanya berdiri terdiam ke arahnya. Seokjin tidak tahan lagi, ia segera mematikan kran airnya dan menunduk. Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Seokjin.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang paling benar, Seokjin."

Seokjin mengangguk sambil terisak di pelukan Yoongi. "A-Aku.. Aku.. Aku rindu Namjoon.. A-Apakah dia akan.. Dia akan memaafkanku.."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Seperti katamu sebelumnya, Namjoon adalah malaikat. Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu.. Besok, pulanglah ke apartemen kalian lagi dan berbaikanlah, oke?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon melihat ke arah tas berisi mantel yang diinginkan Seokjin dan tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, Namjoon bisa membelikan mantel ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Seokjin yang sudah tinggal beberapa hari saja. Saat ia berjalan ke arah motornya, Namjoon merasakan getaran pada handphone miliknya, lalu ia melihat sebuah notifikasi baru dari aplikasi _ojek_ online-nya. Ada penumpang yang ingin menggunakan jasanya.

Kebetulan sekali arah tujuannya searah dengan apartemennya, tidak habis pikir, Namjoon segera menerimanya. Penumpang tersebut juga berada di mall tempat ia berada pula.

"Halo, _mas_? Saya Namjoon driver _ojek_ online, kalau boleh tahu saya jemput dimana ya, _mas_?"

"Namjoon? Oh, tolong jemput saya di lobby utama, ya, _mas_.."

"Baik, saya segera ke sana..", setelah mematikan handphone miliknya, Namjoon segera bergegas ke arah lobby utama. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat penumpangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hoseok, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Namjoon segera mendekat ke arah Hoseok dan bergegas memberikan helm ke pemuda tersebut, "Astaga.. Maaf _mas_ , saya tadi tidak melihat nama penumpang.. Baru sadar kalau itu _mas_ Hoseok!"

Hoseok tertawa sambil memakai helm yang diberikan oleh Namjoon. Ia segera naik ke atas motor Namjoon, "Saya juga kaget _mas_ , saat tahu kalau yang menelpon saya adalah _mas_ Namjoon!"

Namjoon tertawa sambil menjalankan motornya ke arah tujuan Hoseok. Sepertinya Namjoon kenal daerah ini, tapi dia tidak mau bertanya-tanya ke pemuda di belakangnya karena ia rasa itu tidak sopan.

"Wah, _mas_ , habis belanja apa? Itu kan mantel mahal yang sedang banyak dicari orang?"

"Ahh.. Iya, _mas_ , itu kado untuk kekasih saya.."

"Astaga! Kekasih, _mas_ , bener-bener orang paling beruntung sedunia, _mas_. _Suer_! _Mas_ Namjoon beli mantel itu dari hasil tabungan atau hasil _ojek_?", Hoseok langsung menyadari jika pertanyaannya itu terlalu detail sekali dan tidak sopan, "Eh, _mas_ , maaf ya saya tidak sopan.. Tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa-apa, kok! Hehe.."

Namjoon tertawa, "Ya ampun, _mas_. Santai saja, tidak apa-apa, kok! Iya, saya beli pakai uang tabungan dan uang hasil _ojek_ juga.."

"Wah.. Hebat sekali, ya, _mas_.. Demi kekasih.. Saya juga ingin bisa kerja keras dan membelikan apa yang kekasih saya inginkan. Untuk saat ini, saya hanya bisa belikan dia kue kesukaannya saja, hahaha"

"Hahahaha, jadi sekarang ini _mas_ Hoseok mau ke rumah kekasih?", Namjoon melirik dari spion motornya ke arah kotak kue yang dipegang oleh Hoseok di belakang.

"Iya, _mas_.. Kekasih saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas akhirnya dan dia sedang sangat pusing katanya, jadi saya ingin memberikan _surprise_ untuknya dengan kue kesukaannya, Rainbow Cake!", jelas Hoseok dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Pasti kekasih _mas_ senang sekali tiba-tiba diberi kue kesukaannya seperti itu, saya juga dulu pernah suatu hari, kekasih saya tiba-tiba datang membawakan makanan kesukaan saya saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengerjakan tugas akhir. Rasanya sangat-sangat bahagia, walaupun bisa dibilang itu hanyalah sebuah hal yang sangat _simple.._ ", Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengingat pengalaman indahnya dulu bersama Seokjin.

"Wah, benar sekali _mas_. Semoga kekasih saya juga sama senangnya dengan saya! Oh iya, _mas_ , maaf kalau saya tanya-tanya seperti ini, tapi apakah _mas_ sudah mendapat berita baik mengenai pekerjaan?"

"Sejauh ini belum _mas_.. Tapi saya tadi pagi juga baru saja selesai melakukan tes di perusahaan minyak B.."

"GILA! Perusahaan minyak B kan adalah perusahaan yang cukup terbilang sangat besar di negara ini?! Aku yakin kali ini _mas_ Namjoon akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini! Maaf ya _mas_ , bukannya apa-apa, tapi biasanya insting saya selalu benar kalau soal seperti ini, dan saya sangat yakin kalau _mas_ Namjoon akan mendapatkan pekerjaan ini!"

Namjoon tertawa sambil perlahan membelokkan motornya ke arah sebuah gang perumahan tujuan Hoseok, "Amin, _mas_.. Didoakan saja.. Bagaimana dengan _mas_ sendiri?"

"Ah, saya sudah mulai bekerja di sebuah perusahaan akuntan C, _mas_! Yah, tidak terlalu besar sih, tetapi gaji-nya lumayan untuk menghidupi diri di ibukota ini, hahaha!"

"Iya, _mas_. Tidak perlu perusahaan besar, yang penting adalah kita bisa bekerja dengan baik dan nyaman, _mas_. Namanya rejeki itu pasti sudah diatur untuk setiap orang!", Namjoon mengurangi kecepatan motornya karena jalanan di gang ini penuh dengan polisi tidur.

Hoseok tersenyum dan setuju dengan Namjoon. Selang beberapa menit, Hoseok akhirnya melihat pagar rumah kekasihnya di depan. "Ah, _mas_ , rumahnya yang itu-!"

Namjoon tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya dengan tiba-tiba karena di depannya terdapat sekitar 4 orang yang tidak dikenal menghadangnya.

"HENTIKAN MOTORMU BRENGSEK!"

Hoseok jujur saja ketakutan melihat 4 orang di depan yang sedang menghadang mereka, apalagi ke-4 orang tersebut memiliki wajah-wajah jahat seperti seorang preman. Namjoon tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan segera mematikan motornya. Namjoon segera berbisik kepada Hoseok untuk segera turun dan segera menjauh.

Hoseok yang masih terkejut pun segera turun dari motor dan berusaha menjauh. Beruntung ke-empat orang tersebut tidak menghiraukan Hoseok sama sekali. Hoseok sungguh ketakutan melihat ke-empat orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Namjoon dan mengepungnya. Perlahan-lahan Hoseok segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berlari ke arah rumah kekasihnya yang sudah di depan mata.

"Hei _ojek_ online brengsek, kau tidak lihat di depan gang?! Kawasan ini adalah kawasan bebas _ojek_ online sepertimu! Berani sekali kau mengantarkan penumpang sampai sejauh ini!"

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk pertahanan dan sebagai tanda menyerah, "Maaf _mas-mas_ sekalian, saya sungguh tidak melihat tanda di depan gang. Lagipula ini sudah sangat malam, _mas_. Saya tidak tega jika menyuruh penumpang saya berjalan sangat jauh dari depan gang.."

"ALASAN KAU BRENGSEK! Gara-gara kalian kita _ojek-ojek_ pangkalan tidak pernah mendapat penumpang! MATI SAJA KAU! AYO KITA KEROYOK SAJA DIA!", teriak salah satunya.

Namjoon berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan dan juga melawan diri, namun sayang, Namjoon tidak pernah mengikuti kelas bela diri atau sebagainya. Tidak lama, Namjoon jatuh tersungkur dekat motornya yang sudah terjatuh duluan setelah ditendang oleh salah satu pria yang mengeroyoknya tersebut.

Insting Namjoon yang pertama adalah mengambil tas yang berisi kado mantel Seokjin dan melindunginya dengan tubuhnya agar pria-pria yang menyerangnya ini tidak dapat mengambilnya. Namjoon sudah tidak peduli dengan tendangan dan pukulan yang ia terima selama ia bisa melindungi kado untuk Seokjin tersebut. Namjoon juga sudah merasakan aliran darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dan mulai bercucuran dengan deras ke seluruh wajahnya, namun ia tidak peduli.

Yang Namjoon ingat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya hanyalah suara samar-samar orang-orang yang berteriak ke arah empat pria yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengeroyoknya. Dan sebuah suara samar-samar yang memanggil namanya.

Suara yang familiar..

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Seokjin melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamar Yoongi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam, namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa tidur.

Melihat temannya yang sedang tertidur pulas, Seokjin perlahan-lahan beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia ingin membuat sebuah teh hangat sebelum kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Namun sebelumnya, Seokjin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yoongi tiba-tiba terbangun perlahan-lahan karena ia merasakan getaran handphone di kasurnya yang sangat mengganggu di sebelahnya. Awalnya Yoongi tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berusaha untuk tidur, namun setelah berkali-kali handphone itu kembali bergetar, Yoongi akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran dan segera mengambil handphone tersebut.

"Hei brengsek, tidak taukah ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur, berhenti menelpon-"

"SEOKJIN-HYUNG! SEOKJIN-HYUNG!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba menjauhkan handphone yang ia pegang tersebut dan baru tersadar jika handphone itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik Seokjin. Yoongi melihat siapa yang menelpon Seokjin malam-malam seperti ini.

Taehyung?

"Umm, ada apa Taehyung? Ini Yoongi, Seokjin sedang di luar.."

"Y-YOONGI-HYUNG? YOONGI-HYUNG, AKU MOHON CEPATLAH KE RUMAH SAKIT B! NAMJOON-HYUNG.. NAMJOON-HYUNG!"

Yoongi dengan cepat bangkit dari tidurnya dan melompat beranjak dari kasur, "Ada apa, Taehyung? Namjoon kenapa?!"

"Namjoon-hyung.. Namjoon-hyung.. Astaga.. Namjoon-hyung menjadi korban pengeroyokan tadi! C-Cepatlah datang ke sini, Yoongi hyung! Para dokter masih berusaha untuk menangani Namjoon-hyung!"

"B-Baiklah, Taehyung!", Yoongi segera mematikan teleponnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar, "Seokjin! Seokjin!", Yoongi mencari-cari dimana temannya tersebut sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sautan dari arah dapurnya. Yoongi menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang mengaduk minuman di gelas dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Yoongi segera merebut gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya ke meja di hadapannya, "Seokjin.. Aku ingin kau tetap tenang oke.. Sekarang ayo kita bersiap-siap.."

"Yoongi? Ada apa? Kenapa aku harus tenang? Kita mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini? K-Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Yoongi?"

"S-Seokjin.. Namjoon.. Namjoon.."

Seokjin terdiam sesaat sebelum wajahnya berubah pucat, "Y-Yoongi.. Namjoon.. A-Ada apa dengannya.. Yoongi.. Namjoon.. Namjoon kenapa?! YOONGI, NAMJOON KENAPA?!"

"Namjoon sekarang berada di rumah sakit B.. Taehyung baru saja menelpon dan memberitahu kalau Namjoon menjadi korban pengeroyokan dan sekarang dokter sedang berusaha menanganinya.. Ayo kita ke sana..", Yoongi berusaha menenangkan temannya yang sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan meneteskan air mata.

"Namjoon.. Namjoon.. Tidak.. Yoongi... Namjoon.. Namjoonku.. Namjoonku.."

"Seokjin! TENANG! Namjoon tidak apa-apa, para dokter sedang menanganinya, aku yakin Namjoon tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit! Taehyung meminta kita untuk segera ke sana, oke? Tenanglah Seokjin, tidak apa-apa.. Namjoon tidak akan apa-apa.."

Yoongi segera menelpon sebuah taksi sambil bersiap-siap untuk ke rumah sakit. Ia mengambil handphone, dompet dan sebuah jaket untuk dirinya dan Seokjin yang sekarang sedang terduduk sambil menangis di kursi dapur miliknya. Setelah menelpon taksi, Yoongi segera menenangkan temannya yang masih menangis mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya di rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah Seokjin.. Namjoon kuat.. Namjoon tidak akan apa-apa, Seokjin.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ini salahku, Taehyung.. Ini semua salahku.. Kalau saja aku tidak lupa kalau daerahmu adalah daerah bebas _ojek_ online.. Aku bisa memperingatkan Namjoon agar tidak masuk sampai ke depan rumahmu.."

Taehyung segera merangkul pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil menangis di sebelahnya itu, "Ini bukan salahmu, hyung.. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.. Ini semua salah _ojek-ojek_ pangkalan brengsek itu.. Sudah ya, hyung.. Jangan menangis.. Namjoon-hyung orangnya kuat.. Dia pasti tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, Taehyung? Kau tidak melihat betapa banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya? Aku benar-benar merinding melihat wajahnya penuh dengan..."

Taehyung segera mempererat rangkulannya tersebut, "Sudah.. Sudah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tetap yakin Namjoon-hyung akan baik-baik saja.. Kita harus positif, hyung.."

Pemuda yang berada di rangkulan Taehyung tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tangannya masih saja menggenggam tas berisi mantel kado untuk kekasih Namjoon yang tadi ia selamatkan. Tas tersebut terlihat hampir rusak dan penuh dengan bercak darah milik Namjoon, namun untungnya, mantel yang berada di dalamnya tidak rusak maupun terkena noda darah.

Tidak selang beberapa lama, Taehyung melihat Yoongi dan Seokjin yang sedang mencari-cari dimana mereka. "Seokjin-hyung! Yoongi-hyung!"

Kedua pria yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berlari ke arah Taehyung. Seokjin berlari dengan sangat cepat dan segera meraih tangan Taehyung, "T-Taehyung.. Taehyung.. Dimana Namjoon? Dimana dia?! Dimana Namjoonku?! Taehyung?!"

Taehyung segera melepaskan rangkulannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya dan segera memeluk Seokjin untuk menenangkan kekasih dari sepupunya tersebut, "Tenanglah Seokjin-hyung.. Tidak apa-apa.. Dokter sedang menanganinya.. Tenanglah Seokjin-hyung.."

"A-Aku.. Aku.."

"Keluarga dari saudara Kim Namjoon?"

Taehyung dan Seokjin segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Mereka berdua segera berjalan mendekati dokter tersebut, "Dokter? Bagaimana keadaan sepupu saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya dia, dokter?"

"Tenang tuan, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau saudara Namjoon sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kami sudah menangani luka-lukanya. Luka bagian kepalanya memang sangat parah, tapi tidak akan menyebabkan hal-hal serius seperti trauma ataupun gegar otak. Saudara Kim Namjoon sekarang sedang beristirahat namun belum tersadar. Ia sekarang sedang tertidur. Saya akan mempersilahkan dua kerabatnya untuk menjenguknya sebentar.."

Seokjin segera mengikuti dokter tersebut ke arah ruangan dimana Namjoon berada. Taehyung menoleh ke arah dua pemuda lain yang sama khawatirnya dengan mereka, "Hoseok-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, tolong tunggu sebentar ya. Aku dan Seokjin-hyung akan memeriksa keadaan Namjoon-hyung terlebih dahulu.."

Hoseok dan Yoongi sama-sama mengangguk dan kembali duduk di bangku yang berada di luar ruangan tersebut.

Seokjin dan Taehyung kemudian dipersilahkan untuk masuk melihat keadaan Namjoon sekarang. Saat Seokjin masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah dengan kepala dan wajahnya dililit oleh perban putih, Seokjin langsung menangis sambil berlari ke sisi Namjoon. Seokjin lalu perlahan memeluk Namjoon dengan hati-hati sambil terus menangis dan meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya yang belum sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Namjoon.. Maafkan aku.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Karena dokter tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menginap di kamar Namjoon, mereka terpaksa harus pulang kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Malam itu, Seokjin tertidur setelah tidak berhenti menangis di pangkuan Yoongi.

Hari ini Seokjin dan Yoongi diberikan day-off oleh atasan mereka karena kejadian ini.

Barulah hingga pukul 1 siang, Taehyung menelpon Yoongi untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit karena Namjoon sudah sadar. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka berdua bersiap-siap dan bergegas untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Di perjalanan, Yoongi tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya bersama Seokjin, ia selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan temannya tersebut yang terus menerus meneteskan air mata. "Namjoon akan bahagia melihatmu, Seokjin.."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Seokjin segera berjalan menuju kamar Namjoon. Namun tepat di depan kamar Namjoon, Seokjin tidak berani untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Yoongi yang akhirnya berhasil mengejarnya kemudian menaruh tangannya ke pundak Seokjin sambil tersenyum ke arah temannya tersebut. Kemudian, Yoongi perlahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Taehyung yang sudah berada di dalam kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kedatangan Yoongi dan Seokjin. "Yoongi-hyung! Seokjin-hyung! Kemari!"

Yoongi berjalan memasuki kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang masih terpaku di pintu masuk sambil melihat ke arah lantai. "Seokjin? Kemarilah.."

Seokjin tetap berdiri terdiam. Ia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Seokjin tiba-tiba mengingat hal-hal buruk yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap kekasihnya tersebut. Seokjin tidak berani. Namjoon tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya. Namjoon pasti membencinya. Namjoon pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya-

"...Seokjin-hyung..? Sayang?"

Seketika juga Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjalan perlahan masuk ke kamar. Akhirnya, Seokjin melihat kekasihnya yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur dengan perban yang membungkus bagian kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Seokjin. Namjoon terlihat sangat bahagia ketika ia melihat Seokjin di hadapannya.

Pada saat itu juga, Seokjin segera berlari ke arah Namjoon dan segera memeluk Namjoon dengan erat sambil menangis. "Namjoon.. Namjoon... Joonie.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.. Joonie-ah.. Maafkan aku.. Aku menyayangimu.. Maafkan aku.."

Namjoon yang masih belum bisa menggerakan badannya dengan bebas, berusaha untuk memeluk balik kekasihnya yang mulai membasahi baju rumah sakitnya dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir. "Seokjin-hyung.. Sayang.. Untuk apa minta maaf.. Tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Aku menyayangimu juga.."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku.. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu.. Ini semua karena aku.. Kalau saja aku tidak meninggalkanmu.. Kalau saja aku bisa mengalahkan gengsiku dan menerima pekerjaanmu apa adanya.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Joonie.."

Namjoon melirik ke arah Taehyung dan Yoongi, memberikan isyarat untuk meminta waktu berdua saja bersama kekasihnya tersebut. Taehyung dan Yoongi mengangguk sambil perlahan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih menangis dan saling berpelukan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, Yoongi-hyung?", Taehyung duduk di bangku tepat di depan kamar Namjoon sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda mungil yang berjalan ke arah sebuah tiang koridor dan bersender di sana.

Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ceritanya sangat panjang, Taehyung".

Yoongi akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Taehyung. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Mulai dari awal perilaku Seokjin hingga akhirnya yang bersangkutan menyesali perbuatannya. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku... Aku hanya bersyukur akhirnya Seokjin-hyung sadar dan Namjoon-hyung tidak apa-apa sekarang.."

"Aku pun juga begitu, Taehyung.."

"Taehyungie.."

Taehyung dan Yoongi menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara yang memanggil nama pemuda tersebut. Hoseok tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan ke arah Yoongi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tas bingkisan berisi mantel kado untuk Seokjin dari Namjoon yang sudah ia selamatkan. Hoseok membelikan tas bingkisan baru dan membuang tas asli yang sudah rusak dan juga berlumuran darah sebelumnya. "Hoseok-hyung.. Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. Apakah di dalam ada Seokjin-hyung?"

"Iya, di dalam ada Seokjin-hyung bersama Namjoon-hyung..", Taehyung menggenggam tangan Hoseok dan menariknya agar duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Yoongi melihat ke arah tas bingkisan yang dibawa oleh Hoseok, "Hmm, apa itu?"

"Ah, ini adalah kado dari Namjoon untuk Seokjin-hyung.. Sebuah mantel brand yang diinginkan Seokjin-hyung. Kata Namjoon, dia berusaha susah payah untuk mengumpulkan uang dari _ojek_ online-nya untuk membelikan mantel keinginan Seokjin-hyung. Memangnya ulang tahun Seokjin-hyung kapan?", Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru sadar.. Besok adalah ulang tahun Seokjin. Hmm, mungkin kita bisa menaruh kado ini di kamar Namjoon nanti. Jadi besok saat ulang tahunnya, Namjoon bisa memberikannya sendiri". Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk ke arah Yoongi dan kembali menunggu Namjoon dan Seokjin di dalam kamar.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Seokjin masih memeluk dan tidak ingin melepaskan Namjoon sedetikpun. Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut milik Seokjin perlahan-lahan. Bahkan untuk tersenyum pun wajahnya sakit sekali. Sepertinya ada bagian yang robek di sekitar mulutnya, tetapi Namjoon tidak peduli asalkan Seokjin sekarang bersamanya.

Jujur, mendengar semua pengakuan Seokjin, Namjoon merasa tersakiti, namun melihat kekasihnya sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf padanya, Namjoon tidak ingin memendam rasa dendam pada siapapun. Yang terpenting adalah Seokjin sekarang kembali lagi bersamanya.

"Sayang.. Seokjin-hyung.. Bukankah besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

Seokjin mengangguk perlahan sambil tetap memeluk Namjoon.

"Jangan bersedih lagi ya sayang.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, jadi kau harus tersenyum lagi, okay?", Namjoon melirik ke arah Seokjin yang perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon. Matanya terlihat sangat merah dan sembab, hidungnya memerah, ingusnya berjatuhan seperti air matanya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan, _aw sakit sekali untuk tertawa_ , "Lihatlah dirimu sayang, menjijikan, lap terlebih dahulu ingusmu itu, seperti anak kecil saja!"

Seokjin dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggerutu kesal sambil mengambil tissue yang berada di meja sebelahnya. Seokjin membersihkan hidung dan mukanya yang sangat basah setelah tidak berhenti menangis, "Kau menyebalkan.. Joonie-ah.."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil sambil meraih wajah Seokjin. "Nah begitu dong.. Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Seokjin meraih tangan Namjoon dan menahannya di pipi kirinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak.. Boss memberikanku dan Yoongi day-off hari ini.."

"Oh.. I see.. Berarti kau bisa menemaniku lama hari ini?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, sayang.."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seokjin"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengusap mata kirinya. Yoongi baru saja terbangun dari suara Seokjin yang sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Seokjin belum sempat untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan Namjoon, ia nanti ingin kembali ke sana saat Namjoon sudah sembuh. Yoongi sama sekali tidak keberatan juga, _toh_ dia bisa dapat makanan lezat gratis (alias masakan Seokjin) setiap harinya. "Terima kasih banyak, Yoongi.. Kemarilah! Sarapan sudah hampir selesai".

"Sama-sama. By the way, hari ini kau masih mendapat day-off", jelas Yoongi sambil duduk dan mempersiapkan piring untuk dirinya dan Seokjin.

"Huh? Tidak usah, Yoongi. Aku hari ini bisa bekerja. Aku bisa mengunjungi Namjoon saat pulang bekerja nanti. Tidak perlu repot-repot", Seokjin menaruh omelette yang sudah ia buat ke atas piring Yoongi dan piringnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini adalah kado dariku dan dari boss", Yoongi mulai memotong omelette miliknya sebelum menyantapnya.

Seokjin terdiam sebelum berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluk pemuda mungil tersebut dari samping. "Terima kasih banyak, Yoongi! Kau memang temanku yang paling baik, aku sayang sekali denganmu!", Seokjin berhasil memberikan ciuman basah pada pipi Yoongi, lalu ia segera kabur dan duduk manis di depan Yoongi sebelum pemuda tersebut sempat mendorongnya.

"Sial! Awas ya kalau sekali lagi kau tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu!", teriak Yoongi yang wajahnya sekarang memerah seperti tomat sambil menunjuk garpunya ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya tertawa sambil menyantap sarapannya. Setelah selesai, Seokjin segera membersihkan dirinya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Taehyung memberi tahu Seokjin kalau di rumah sakit tidak ada siapa-siapa dan hanya ada Namjoon saja.

Karena Seokjin sedang ingin menghemat, Seokjin tidak ingin memesan taksi, melainkan memesan _ojek_ online. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Seokjin langsung mendapat telpon dari driver _ojek_ online-nya.

"Halo?"

"Halo! Apakah benar ini _mas_ Seokjin?"

"Ah.. Iya benar, apakah ini driver _ojek_ online?"

"Iya benar, _mas_. Saya sebentar lagi sampai ke tempat _mas_ , ya! Mohon ditunggu!"

"Baiklah, saya tunggu", Seokjin kemudian mematikan teleponnya. Seokjin memutuskan untuk menunggu _ojek_ -nya di lobby apartemen Yoongi. Sebelum berangkat, Seokjin berteriak ke arah Yoongi yang sedang bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya untuk berangkat bekerja, "Yoongi! Aku berangkat duluan ya!", setelah mendengar sautan dari Yoongi, Seokjin segera keluar dari kamar apartemen dan berjalan ke arah lobby.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, seorang pemuda dengan jaket _ojek_ online memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan lobby apartemennya. Pemuda tersebut membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum ke arah Seokjin, "Selamat pagi, apakah Anda _mas_ Seokjin?"

"Ah iya, itu aku..", Seokjin tersenyum saat pemuda tersebut mengangguk dan memberikan helm untuknya. Setelah memasang helm, Seokjin kemudian menaiki motor milik driver _ojek_ tersebut. "Sudah, _mas_ ", Seokjin memberikan isyarat agar pemuda tersebut mulai jalan.

Sambil mengarahkan motornya ke arah luar dari lingkungan apartemen, pemuda tersebut melirik Seokjin dari kaca spion, " _Mas_ , tujuannya ke rumah sakit B, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Iya, _mas_.."

Jalanan ibukota pagi hari sangatlah macet, banyak orang yang baru berangkat bekerja maupun berangkat untuk menuntut ilmu. Saat mereka sedang terjebak di sebuah kemacetan, pemuda driver _ojek_ online tersebut membuka percakapan, "Ingin mengunjungi kerabat atau ingin berobat, _mas_?"

"Ah.. Saya ingin mengunjungi kekasih saya, _mas_.."

"Oh, sayang sekali. Apakah dia sedang sakit parah?"

"Umm.. Dia mengalami kecelakaan, tapi untungnya, dia sekarang sudah sangat membaik kondisinya..", Seokjin sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka jika harus berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal, namun karena kemacetan yang luar biasa ini, Seokjin merasa bosan dan merasa tidak ada salahnya jika berbincang dengan driver _ojek_ online-nya ini.

Sambil memajukan motornya perlahan-lahan, pemuda driver _ojek_ online ini menceritakan sesuatu, "Untunglah kalau tidak apa-apa.. Ngomong-ngomong, ada teman sesama driver _ojek_ online juga yang kemarin baru saja mengalami pengeroyokan di suatu gang. Kalau tidak salah dia juga sedang dirawat di sana.."

Seokjin terdiam sesaat, apakah maksud pemuda ini, Namjoon? "O-oh..? Begitukah? Kasian sekali.."

"Iya, benar, _mas_. Untungnya dia bisa diselamatkan dan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Katanya dia dikeroyok _ojek-ojek_ pangkalan yang membenci para _ojek-ojek_ online seperti kami, _mas_. Kasian sekali, padahal, saya dengar dari teman-teman saya yang mengenal dia, orangnya sangatlah baik dan rajin. Dia selalu membantu siapapun yang butuh bantuannya. Dan orangnya juga sangatlah pintar, katanya juga fasih berbahasa Inggris!", pemuda tersebut melanjutkan ceritanya sambil menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang sewajarnya, "Yang paling teman-teman saya kagumi adalah, orang ini sangat sayang dengan kekasihnya!"

Seokjin semakin terdiam mendengar cerita pemuda tersebut, matanya sedikit memanas, entah karena asap kendaraan, polusi, sinar matahari atau memang hatinya sedang menangis. "M-Maksudnya, _mas_?"

"Iya, _mas_. Katanya orang ini selalu menceritakan tentang kekasih kesayangannya itu. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia sangat giat mencari order-an setiap hari ya semata-mata hanya ingin membahagiakan kekasihnya tersebut. Wah, benar-benar deh, _mas_. Saya mendengar cerita dari teman-teman saja seperti merasa sangat iri dengan kekasihnya ini. Baik sekali driver ini! Saya jadi merasa semakin giat untuk mencari order-an demi membahagiakan Jimin-hyung", pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba terbatuk dan melambaikan tangannya sambil melirik ke arah Seokjin, "M-Maaf, _mas_. Saya jadi keceplosan nama kekasih saya.. Hehe.."

Seokjin yang tadinya berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya setelah mendengar cerita tentang driver yang diceritakan pemuda tersebut, jadi ikut tertawa kecil, "Hahaha.. Tidak apa-apa, _mas_ , santai saja.."

Selama perjalanan, Seokjin dan pemuda tersebut, yang diketahui bernama Jungkook, saling bercerita satu sama lain mengenai apapun. Baru pertama kali ini, Seokjin merasa senang berbicara dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Apalagi Seokjin sangat senang mendengar cerita Jungkook tentang Jimin, kekasih kesayangannya yang selalu ia banggakan selama berbincang-bincang dengan Seokjin.

Tidak terasa Seokjin akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Seokjin juga tidak lupa untuk memberikan tips lebih kepada Jungkook.

"Wah.. Terima kasih banyak, _mas_! Nanti saya sampaikan salam, _mas_ , untuk Jimin-hyung ku! Sampai jumpa, _mas_! Jangan lupa untuk kasih bintang lima, ya!"

Seokjin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba, langkahnya menuju kamar Namjoon terasa sangat berat setelah mendengar cerita dari Jungkook. Driver yang diceritakan oleh Jungkook tersebut pasti adalah Namjoon. Mata Seokjin memanas kembali dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali. Di saat Namjoon dengan giat mencari uang untuk membahagiakannya, Seokjin malah melukainya.

Setelah beberapa menit berhenti di sebuah koridor, Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya dan berusaha menghapus air matanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar Namjoon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Joonie?", Seokjin membuka pintu kamar milik Namjoon dan melihat kekasihnya sedang dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya. Namjoon dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sayang, Seokjin-hyung! Selamat pagi!"

Seokjin tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon, "Selamat pagi sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?", Seokjin segera menempatkan dirinya di atas kasur Namjoon dan mencium pipi kekasihnya yang tidak dibalut perban.

Namjoon tersenyum dan merangkul Seokjin yang memeluknya dari samping, "Baik.. Hei, selamat ulang tahun, Seokjin-hyung.. Maafkan aku kita harus merayakan ulang tahunmu di rumah sakit seperti ini.."

Seokjin kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pundak Namjoon, "Tidak, jangan bilang seperti itu. Bagiku, dimanapun berada, yang terpenting melewati ulang tahun bersamamu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup", mata Seokjin mulai memanas sedikit.

"Kalau begitu, Seokjin-hyung, bisakah kau mengambil tas bingkisan di bawah meja itu?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap ke arah meja yang ditunjuk oleh Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah meja di sudut ruangan tersebut.

"Seokjin-hyung, itu adalah kado dariku, coba kau buka"

Mata Seokjin terbuka dengan sangat lebar, "Ka-kapan kau menyiapkan kado ini?", tanya Seokjin sebelum ia membuka tas bingkisan tersebut.

"Sebelum aku kecelakaan.. Sudah, itu tidak penting, coba buka kadonya!"

Seokjin mengangguk sebelum mulai membuka tas bingkisan besar tersebut. Saat ia membuka tas tersebut, Seokjin terdiam. Entah kenapa, saat melihat isinya, Seokjin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya terdiam. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Seokjin menjadi buram dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Melihat kekasihnya menangis, Namjoon merasa panik, "Sayang? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis? K-kau tidak suka dengan kadonya?"

Seokjin tetap menangis sambil menggenggam tas bingkisan itu dengan keras, pemuda tersebut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "K-Kenapa? Kenapa kau.. Kenapa..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu jelas? Karena kau menginginkan mantel itu bukan? Maafkan aku baru bisa membelikannya sekarang, sayang..", Namjoon tersenyum sedih ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin kemudian berlari ke arah Namjoon dan memeluknya sambil menangis. "Kau.. Kau tidak perlu membelikanku.. Aku.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Kenapa kau.. Malah menghabiskan uang hasil kerja kerasmu.. Untuk ini.. Kenapa..", Seokjin berusaha berbicara di tengah-tengah isakan tangisnya. "Ini.. Ini.."

"Sssh.. Sayang.. Jangan menangis, dong.. Aku kan membelikanmu ini karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu.. Tapi kamu malah menangis seperti ini.. Seokjin-hyung.. Berhenti menangis, ya?"

Seokjin mencoba menahan tangisannya sebelum akhirnya berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. Seokjin kemudian bangkit dari posisi memeluk Namjoon dan perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan mantel kado dari Namjoon tersebut. Namjoon kemudian menyuruhnya untuk mencoba mantel tersebut. Seokjin kemudian mengikuti perintah Namjoon dan mencoba mantel tersebut.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipit kesayangan Seokjin tersebut, "Cocok sekali, sangat bagus jika kau pakai, aku senang sekali.. Apakah kau senang dengan kado-mu, Seokjin-hyung?"

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar pada Namjoon, "Tentu.. Tentu saja, Namjoon.. Terima kasih banyak.. Terima kasih.."

Seokjin kemudian berjalan mendekati Namjoon kembali sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya tersebut dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Namjoon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu menjalani rawat inap. Luka-lukanya sudah mulai sembuh, namun Seokjin tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengambil order dari _ojek_ online-nya sampai seminggu setelahnya lagi. Seokjin masih khawatir akan keadaan Namjoon yang menurutnya belum benar-benar sembuh.

Namjoon sangat senang melihat Seokjin yang selalu mendukungnya sekarang. Mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang baru saja menikah. Setiap sebelum Namjoon berangkat mengambil order, Seokjin akan selalu membawakan jaket _ojek_ -nya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, mengingatkan Namjoon agar selalu berhati-hati di jalan.

Seokjin tetap bekerja di kafe bersama Yoongi. Taehyung tetap masih mengunjungi kafe tersebut, namun sekarang, pemuda tersebut tidak pernah sendiri, ia selalu membawa kekasihnya Hoseok, yang ternyata pernah menjadi penumpang Namjoon dua kali.

Setelah menceritakan tentang driver _ojek_ online-nya waktu itu yang bernama Jungkook, Seokjin meminta Namjoon untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda tersebut. Dan setelahnya, Namjoon dan Jungkook menjadi teman sesama driver _ojek_ online. Jungkook juga mengenalkan kekasihnya yang bernama Jimin suatu hari saat bertemu Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Dua bulan kemudian, pada suatu pagi, Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang menikmati sarapan sambil berbincang-bincang ketika tiba-tiba, handphone milik Namjoon berdering.

"Hmm, siapa pagi-pagi seperti ini menelponku?", Namjoon menaruh sendok garpunya di atas piring dan beranjak dari meja makan untuk mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di meja depan TV. Saat Namjoon melihat handphone-nya, Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya karena nomor yang menelponnya adalah sebuah nomor telpon kantor, "Selamat pagi?"

"Selamat pagi, apakah benar dengan saudara Kim Namjoon?"

"Ya, itu saya, mohon maaf, saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Saya Jackson Wang, dari perusahaan minyak B. Saya hanya ingin memberikan kabar bahwa selamat, saudara diterima di perusahaan kami. Saya harap saudara bisa datang ke kantor kami hari ini pukul 10 pagi untuk menandatangani kontrak dan mendapat briefing dari direktur utama."

"A-Ah, ba-baiklah, pak. Te-terima kasih banyak, saya akan ke kantor pada pukul 10 pagi nanti. Te-terima kasih banyak, pak!"

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menaruh sendok garpunya di atas piringnya juga. Seokjin beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya, "Sayang? Ada a-"

Namjoon dengan cepat berbalik dan memeluk Seokjin dan mengangkatnya ke atas sambil berteriak. Namjoon juga berputar-putar kegirangan membuat Seokjin kebingungan dan meminta Namjoon untuk menurunkannya.

"J-Joonie! A-ada apa sih denganmu?", Seokjin segera melepaskan pelukan Namjoon saat pemuda tersebut menurunkannya.

"Sayang! AKU DITERIMA DI PERUSAHAAN MINYAK B!"

"A-Apa?"

"Aku! Aku diterima di perusahaan minyak B!", Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar dan tidak sadar kalau air matanya mulai membasahi kedua wajahnya. Air mata bahagia yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Seokjin langsung memeluk Namjoon sambil menangis, "You did it.. You did it, Joonie..."

"Yes.. I did it, hyung.. I did it.. Terima kasih sudah selalu mempercayaiku dan selalu mendukungku, hyung.."

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya bisa berpelukan satu sama lain sambil sama-sama menangis untuk beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya Namjoon melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Seokjin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruh Namjoon untuk segera mandi sementara dirinya mempersiapkan kemeja dan juga celana yang akan digunakan Namjoon untuk datang ke kantornya.

Setelah tergesa-gesa saat bersiap-siap sebelumnya , Namjoon segera membawa tas miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Seokjin dan mulai menggunakan sepatunya. Setelah ia siap untuk berangkat, Namjoon membalikan badannya dan tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya tersenyum padanya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan mencium Seokjin dengan sangat dalam. Setelah itu ia juga mencium kedua sisi pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aish, sudah sana pergi, Joonie!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya, sayang. Kamu hati-hati di jalan ya nanti saat berangkat ke tempat kerja! Sampai jumpa nanti! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Seokjin-hyung!"

"Hati-hati di jalan! Sampai jumpa nanti! Semangat! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Joonie!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TAMAT**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

FINALLY.. Fanfic geje pertama aku selesai juga.. Mohon maaf ya kalau alurnya berantakan atau terlalu cepat :') Namanya juga fanfic pertama hihihi masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki.. Tapi semoga semua yang baca merasa terhibur dengan fanfic ini ya!

Oh iya, ini itu salah satu dari Lokal AU punyaku. Jadi Lokal AU di sini itu maksudnya anak-anak BTS semua jadi kayak orang Indonesia gitu deh hehe. Tapi mereka tetep pake hyung juga ya hmm bingung juga aku hahaha yasudalah pokoknya seperti itu~

Ditunggu komentarnya! :D


End file.
